


There will be Nothing between Us

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: A commission from Cain Veleno on FacebookDo not use/reupload unless you're the commissioner!!!





	There will be Nothing between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from Cain Veleno on Facebook
> 
> Do not use/reupload unless you're the commissioner!!!

Loud beeping from the alarm clock snapped Beelzebub’s eyes opened. The room is bright, the morning sun shone its light through the open windows, unforgivingly hurts his eyes and mind. Also his arm.

Why his arm feels numb as well?

He looks down, found that dark hair aggressively poking his face.

Not even thinking about how the other soul feels, he pulls his numb arm and gets up, ignoring the sleepy whines, heading to the bedroom to cool his head and body. The shower doesn’t feel as cold as usual, right when he needs the ice cold the most. Albeit not showing it on his face, deep down he’s pretty much irritated.

“Morning. You should’ve told me if you’re about to shower.”

Beelzebub doesn’t even glance, let alone turns, as the other person enters his bathtub. He stills under the shower, chooses to busy himself with his own thoughts rather than amusing this certain person. Half of it because he feels nothing to be talked about, half of it because he fed up. But of course, the other party is too oblivious to notice.

Belial lightly hums, casually chilling in the tub like he owns the place. Last night after the small performance they did, and some bottles of strong beer at the after-party, he and Beelzebub ended up indulging in the night activity under the influence of alcohol. The alcohol’s influence is nothing but a pretext, obviously, but who cares? He was horny, and Beelzebub was willing to take him company. 

From all of his acquaintances, his sex-friends, Beelzebub is the most available when he wants to play around. Beelzebub almost never refuses--even though he doesn’t blatantly agree either--to be his partner-in-bed. Sexual preference aside, he doesn’t really bother about who his partner is, Belial noticed. Men, women, minors, thirsty-rich ladies, pervert gentlemen, Beelzebub has bedded them all, exactly like Belial. Maybe that’s why Belial was interested with the man from the beginning. Adventurous beneath that stoic face, Belial couldn’t help but wants to see more of Beelzebub’s expression.

Most of the shifts of expression Beelzebub did, because Belial annoyed him to the max, though.

The sound of splashed water from under the shower makes Belial’s gaze shifts. Beelzebub’s long, golden hair glistened under the water. His eyes seem mellow as usual, gaze down on the floor with nothing to see in particular. The hair framing his flexed muscle, no spot left untouched by the running water. Each drops dripping down adds more to his sensuality. An aspect Belial loves the most from him, despite never voicing it.

Unconsciously, Belial whistles seeing such an image. Beelzebub turns his gaze from the floor, stares through his half-lidded eyes sharp enough to make anyone shivers. Belial doesn’t feel any regret for his action, return the gaze with equally hot stare--at least he thinks it’s hot--blatantly implying dirty suggestion. Which Beelzebub ignores right away.

“How cold.”

Despite that, Belial chuckles. Beelzebub ignores him again, turns around and leaves the bathroom with only small towel wraps around his waist. The water drips from his hair as he walks, could care less about the wet floor, reaching out to his beeping phone. It’s rare for him to wake up ahead of his alarm, thanks to Belial silently disturbed his sleep by being existed on his bed. His inbox filled by texts and voicemails, mostly from his circles and affairs. Nothing too important. Just asking for his time.

“You’re as popular as ever.” Belial already peeks through his shoulder, reading the incoming texts without Beelzebub noticing, “Are you going to meet them all?”  
“No.”  
“Why not? It’s gonna be fun.”  
“For you, yes. I don’t particularly find it interesting.”  
“Good way to release some tension.”  
“Only you have such deep thirst.”

Belial chuckles, sits on the edge of the bed--all naked--while eyeing Beelzebub dressing up.

“What a waste.”  
“What?”  
“You. You got the package, if you know what I mean.”

Beelzebub stops and turns his head around. He stares at the black-haired man for a while, not really sure if what he just said was a compliment or mock. Belial seems to notice and raises an eyebrow in response, yet says nothing in explanation.

“So you really place your brain between your legs.”  
“Pfft! You’re the first guy saying that right to my face!”  
“Pretty sure the others tempted to.”  
“But they didn’t. Maybe that’s why I found you interesting.”  
“I’m not your plaything.”  
“Didn’t say you are.”  
“But you’re implying to.”  
“Oh, really?”

Belial yanks Beelzebub’s hand, had their face only inches apart. From this distance, Beelzebub’s eyes glimmers from the sunlight. One glance, and anyone is going to be left speechless. And Belial? Well, he always fond of beautiful things. Beelzebub just happened to be one.

“Let go.”

Not even feel any remorse. Belial keeps on with that playful grin. Beelzebub only gives him a short glance, no words nor reaction. Belial was about to do other things to fish out Beelzebub’s attention, when Beelzebub suddenly grabs his arm.

And throws him out of the apartment door butt naked.

========

The recording session went smoothly compared to days prior. With the last song track done, now their newest album is ready for the next step. Beelzebub only smirks a little in response to the Producer’s compliment towards his hard work. The rest of the band members cheering on the upcoming days off, already planning on their short vacation while the technical staff starts working on their part.

Beelzebub ignores the commotion, left the meeting room to smoke a little bit. Since now his schedule cleared for the next few days, he plans to get some rest by himself. His apartment will be out of the question, since many people come and go as they please. Locking it for a day and sleep, and he will have to deal with loud banging.

Strong arms snake around his waist, rubs his side down to his inner thighs, and he instinctively kicks the owner of that arms who is standing behind him. Painful whines that person lets out doesn’t bug him at all. More like, he responds with a snort without even looking back.

“You almost hit my nuts!”  
“Serve you right.”  
“What’s with you? So feisty.”

Beelzebub doesn’t want to answer. One word is enough to hit himself on the sore spot. Even if he doesn’t react, Belial will keep pushing his button anyway. Every chance to lower his rage meter is a given in this kind of situation.

“No reaction? How boring.”

Belial casually leans on the rail, watching Beelzebub’s side frame as he smokes. If he is being honest, he noticed how Beelzebub has been avoiding him lately. He won’t pretend innocent. Many have hidden grudge on him no matter how close he and the other party is. Still, he wonders what makes Beelzebub acts that way, as they never caught in any banter ever.

“Got any plan for the days off?”

Still no answer. But it’s not Belial if he backs off from being ignored once or twice. He won’t even back away when being turned down or thrown out, there’s no way small obstacle like this will be enough to stop him. Someone who is playing hard to get like this always excites him, rubbing him on the dangerous spot. Every single soul who knows him know how easily excited he is. It crossed his mind that this is just another play Beelzebub trying to pull off without telling him. 

“You know we can always catch up with things.”

No response.  
Belial said more things, all while slowly shortened their distance. Beelzebub doesn’t budge even an inch, treats him like he doesn’t exist. He can feel the cold air around Beelzebub and it sends shivers up his spine, wakes something less decent with each slide he did.

Right before Belial’s hand touches Beelzebub’s, however, Beelzebub moves away, putting off his cigarette and leaving right away. No words, no gestures, none. He really treated Belial like air. Any normal individual will surely back out after the silent treatment, but Belial isn’t normal.

And he won’t act like any sane human.

========

Since everyone has their limit, they will soon run out of their patience. Beelzebub is no exception. With how hard Belial coming at him despite being treated like a non-existent, Beelzebub snapped. Not only he failed to have the serenity he sought in his limited days off, but he also didn’t have the chance to be alone at all. He really didn’t understand why he stayed at the parties, returned only when the sun already high, and repeated with no time of him to rest for a second. The tight schedule waiting right after the failed vacation slapped his face hard. It’s really a miracle he didn’t commit murder after having himself shaken by Belial that hard, in a bad way.

He just couldn’t hold it anymore, and coldly lash out on the break time on their first day of work.

“Aren't you pushing yourself too much?”  
“Of course not--”  
“To me.”

Belial raises an eyebrow, feeling amused. He doesn’t particularly hide it, yes. To see someone is being cautious yet still frontally confront him, now that’s rather interesting.

“Do you mind?”

Beelzebub giving him a look, unreadable ones, not really visible on his monotone expression. Belial still challenges him, hasn’t changed his amused face at all while staring back. The tension between them usually led them to something more… less decent. However, Beelzebub already hit his last strand of patience. 

“I do. You better stay away from me.”  
“That hurts.”  
“What you feel has nothing to do with me.”  
“Don’t be like that. We’re mate, aren’t we?”  
“.....No, we’re not.”

Belial couldn’t contain his laugh.

“I mean, we’re bandmates.” He chuckles, “You paused just now, what’s that for?”

Beelzebub looks away. Half of him annoyed by how Belial easily play with him, as the other half doesn’t want to do anything with Belial anymore.

“Bandmates or not…” Beelzebub’s voice is low, “We’re not mates.”  
“Right, right. We’re not. You don’t need to be so serious about it.”

Belial waves his hand without much thought. He leaves the scene as leisurely, doesn’t bother to think why Beelzebub suddenly got all serious about it. Albeit their relationship never moves farther than what happened on the bed, since they usually spend their time together as they practice and work, almost none is private enough. They each have things to do on their own, and none bother to tell the others, yet still bare enough to tell by a mere glance.

About what they feel, however, it’s an entirely different matter.  
And Belial is too oblivious towards things out of his personal interest.

“You’re stepping over the line.”  
“How so?”  
“If you realized, you won’t. Why bother asking, then?”  
“Because I’m trying to apologize?”  
“Are you, though?”

The last sentence Beelzebub said came out colder than he intended to. But he doesn’t feel like rephrasing it. If Belial can take the hint with him acting like this, all the better. He really doubts Belial understand his gesture, however.

“Right, right. Whatever you say.”

Again, Belial waves his hand, but this time turns around and leaving Beelzebub in his own accord. This spacious changing room is not a place he particularly fond of. Yet now, the coldness feels much better than any place where Belial presents.

========

As expected, Belial couldn’t--can’t--take the hint. He keeps coming at Beelzebub as hard as usual, trying to get into his pants on every chance. Beelzebub refuses him flat, but doesn’t stop him from throwing himself into Beelzebub like some high school girl madly in love. Doesn’t he realize he’s a fucking big guy??

“Fuck off, will you?”  
“Eh, it’s not something new. What’s the surprise about?”  
“Your obliviousness getting disgusting. You better stop this instance.”  
“Wow, that’s the rudest thing you ever said to me. Now I’m surprised.”

In contrast to what he just said, Belial laughs instead of getting offended. He still tries to maintain skinship as he usually did, but Beelzebub really fed up, and slaps Belial’s hand away loud enough to have the sound vibrates thorough the room.

“Enough. I don’t want to play your game anymore.” Beelzebub’s gaze is piercing deep, “Stop acting like we’re a thing. There’s nothing between us, there won’t be. You crossed the line over and over, what for? Hoping for things to step up?”

Beelzebub snorts and crossed his arms. Belial seems surprised, about to say something as retort but Beelzebub cut him short.

“I don’t think there’s any need to say this out loud, but you’re too dumb to take the hint. I hate your guts. Your way disgust me too much. I just play along with you a little bit and you went overbroad. You think too highly of yourself, Belial.”

It’s unclear if Belial fell silent because he’s shock or what, but nothing comes out of his mouth even after seconds passed.

“I’ll say this again so you’ll remember it in your thick skull.”

_You disgust me._   
_There will be nothing between us._

===============


End file.
